High data reliability, high speed of memory access, lower power consumption and reduced chip size are features that are demanded from semiconductor memory. In recent years, three-dimensional (3D) memory devices have been introduced. Some 3D memory devices are formed by stacking chips (e.g., dice) vertically and interconnecting the chips using through substrate vias (TSVs). Benefits of the 3D memory devices include shorter interconnects which reduce circuit delays and power consumption, a large number of vertical vias between layers which allow wide bandwidth buses between functional blocks in different layers, and a considerably smaller footprint. Thus, the 3D memory devices contribute to higher memory access speed, lower power consumption and chip size reduction. Example 3D memory devices include Hybrid Memory Cube (HMC), High Bandwidth Memory (HBM), and a wide-I/O dynamic random access memory (DRAM).
For example, High Bandwidth Memory (HBM) is a type of memory including a high-performance DRAM interface and vertically stacked DRAM. A typical HBM stack of four DRAM chips (e.g., core chips) has two 128-bit channels per chip for a total of eight input/output channels and a width of 1024 bits in total. An interface (IF) chip of the HBM provides an interface with the eight input/output channels, which function independently of each other. In the HBM, data transmission between chips (e.g., between an interface chip and core chips) via through substrate vias (TSV) may cause high power consumption, due to current charge and discharge at the TSVs as capacitors.